Dallying in Detention
by Eleviel of LothLorien
Summary: Draco and Harry were caught fighting in the corridor. Now, sent to detention, they must learn to cope with each other and get along, or they will never be let out... Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**DALLYING IN DETENTION**

_Prologue_

McGonagall sat in her office. Her formerly grey hair, now pure white, was straying from its neat bun. Her quill scratched on the large piece of parchment on her mahogany desk. She put down the quill and flexed her wrist trying stretch out the aching arthritic joints. Giving up, she reached for her wand and muttered the relevant spell. Sighing in relief she got back to her work.

The parchment was in fact a detention form. With new laws from the ministry demanding to know when students are being punished, named the Umbridge Clause, she had to write a form. Then make a copy and send it off to the Department of Student Affairs.

With a flourish of her quill she placed the last full stop and glanced down at her neatly written work.

_Student/s name: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy_

_Reason for Detention: Fist fighting in the corridors_

_Length of Detention: One hour every Tuesday, after final lesson, for three weeks_

_Supervising teacher: Professor Farrah Trifoot_

The rest of the form was just a little bit of boring and McGonagall did not bother to read that again. She pointed her wand at the parchment, spoke an incantation to correct spelling and grammatical errors and went off to talk to the first years about the Forbidden Forest.

**_NOTE: Professor Farrah Trifoot is the Ministry Appointed detention supervisor. She takes all detentions._**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Harry sat with his three best friends in the great hall watching the new students get sorted. One by one they went to their respective houses, plonked down at their tables and chatted idly with their housemates.

He watched a dark-haired boy, named Martin O'Sullivan sit down next to Draco. The blonde haired boy sneered at the new comer before turning back to his only friends.

Harry shook his head. Draco was being shunned because of his former allegiance with the Dark Lord and he wasn't even doing anything about it. If Harry were he, he would try to make up for what he had done and at least try to be civil.

A pair of fingers clicked in front of his eyes. "Harry, stop looking over there." Hermione hissed at him. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed some of the seventh years staring back at them. Before she could hiss at Harry again, McGonagall started to speak.

"As you well know, we have new year level; Eighth Year. The Eighth and Seventh Year students will be taught the same things, have the same dorm rooms and the same privileges." She paused to take a look around the room. Glancing at the students, she looked down at her page. "The reason for this is because nothing valid was taught last year and the disruptiveness of the second Wizarding War and so this year will be the only year in which we have an eighth year."

"In other news, we have a new Professor, appointed by the ministry: Professor Farrah Trifoot. Professor Trifoot is going to be managing all detentions and will be handling the communications between Hogwarts and the Department of Student Affairs."

A communal muttering went around the hall. The last time the Ministry appointed a teacher it had ended badly. The Department of Student Affairs made a few new clauses after that. Including the Umbridge Clause describing the need to report any incidences and the punishment. This was to stop unorthodox attempts of punishment.

The rest of McGonagall's speech was pure dribble and not one person, but the teachers, listened. They were all hung up on the new Professor.

"The Ministry interfering again!" Hermione stomped angrily up the moving staircase not waiting for Harry, Ginny or Ron. The staircase moved just before Harry could step on.

"Don't worry, I'll take the long way. See you in the common room." He shouted up the stairs and turned back towards the great hall. There instead of going straight he turned left towards the Slytherin common rooms. As he passed the door he stopped.

He hissed a little then coughed; placing his hand on his throat he hacked up a little phlegm. "So I guess that answers the Pastletongue question." He muttered to himself before continuing on his path towards bed.

A few Slytherins passed by and Harry turned his eyes to the ground. As he did so he walked abruptly into a wall. Except where the wall should have been cold stone, it was instead quite warm… And clothed.

Looking up, Harry met pale grey eyes. "Ah, shit!" He muttered before trying to step around the blonde boy. "Sorry, Draco. I didn't see you there."

"No," He drawled. "You didn't see me did you?" Draco stopped Harry from brushing past him. Harry's heart sped up with Draco's hand over his heart.

_What is wrong with me? _Harry wondered to himself as he tried to slow down his heart. He was unsuccessful, as was clear to Draco.

"Excited to see me are you?" Draco cackled at Harry's darting eyes. Little did Harry know that Draco's heart matched his beat for beat.

"No," Harry tried not only to convince Draco but himself as well. He pushed Draco's hand away and made to move around him again. Once more, Draco stopped him, this time with his entire body.

"I have to get back to my dorm, Draco." Harry sighed as he pushed on Draco's chest, trying to put some distance between them. The Slytherin refused to move he leaned his head down to Harry's and breathed onto his lips.

"I know you want this, too." He hissed against Harry's mouth. They were so close Harry could smell Draco's peppermint gum.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered once again refusing to believe the facts that his heart and brain were trying to tell him. Instead he pushed on Draco's chest again and tried to move around him. "Please, Draco, let me go." He whined, trying a different tactic.

Draco moved closer and Harry couldn't take it any longer. He pushed on the blonde boy's chest once more and when Draco didn't move Harry pulled back his fist and swung it at the Slytherin's face.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted at him. He swiped at the blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Already the pale skin along his jaw was starting to purple and Harry inwardly gasped in horror at what he had done.

When Harry didn't answer Draco brought back his own fist and slammed it into the Gryffindor's cheekbone. Harry reeled back and his head cracked against the wall. Draco let out a small gasp and made a small step towards Harry.

Harry looked up and glared at him. He then made a move for his wand, which was in the back pocket of his dress robe pants.

"No wands," Draco ordered, because that was what it was; an order. "I want this to be purely you and me."

Harry removed his hand and launched himself towards Draco.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?" McGonagall questioned the two boys. She shook her head and looked at their bruised faces. Both were holding large pieces of meat against their faces. They were not looking at her, ashamed to face their Headmistress.

"I can't speak for Potter, Professor, but I am not sorry." Draco ground out through his swollen lips. Of course it was a brutal lie to uphold his appearance that he had nothing to feel for Harry.

Harry glared at him and Draco inwardly cringed. He hated doing this. He hated pushing away Har-Potter, he was forcing himself to think of him with that title. He hated not being able to grab the Gryffindor by the scruff of his collar and yank him to the wall and snog the brains out of him. He hated that he was gay and he hated that Harry was not. From the interaction earlier it was clear that Harry had no such feelings for Draco.

Across the table, Harry was thinking along the same train of thought, except that he knew that Draco had feelings for him. Harry just was not sure if he wanted to end things with Ginny just because of a crush on a former Death-Eater. In fact he was sure of it.

"Okay then, detention for both of you. Tuesday, after classes for one hour or three weeks." She looked up from writing it down and saw the protests on the boys' faces. "No arguments."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is Eleviel here! Please review because I am new to this and I do need your feedback. I don't care if it is bagging my story because eve that can make it better.**_  
_

_Chapter Two_

"I can't believe you were given detention! You're the bloody chosen one!" Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on the couches in the Gryffindor common room. The redheaded boy waved his hands around in frustration at Harry's predicament. "From what you've said, Malfoy bloody-well deserved it!"

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione, the ever-calm peace-maker, suggested. She placed her right hand on Ron's shoulder as he sat next to her. "McGonagall is probably doing this to help the boys get along."

She made it all sound reasonable in Harry's ears. Of course he agreed with Ron just a little more, but Hermione's argument had merit as well. Harry didn't know what he was feeling.

Not saying a word, he got up from the couch and made his way to his room. He would have locked the door but that would have left Ron and his other roommates without a bed to sleep on.

He changed into his pyjamas and sighed as he collapsed onto the mattress and drew the curtains around his bed. He placed his glasses and wand on the bedside table and drew the blankets up around his body. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to fall upon him.

* * *

"Shake him!" Ron hissed. Harry could barely make out muffled shuffles before he felt hands grip his shoulders. They shook him until he shouted that he was awake and aware.

"What could have possessed you to do that? It wasn't Peeves was it?" Harry rubbed at his eyes and put his glasses on, transforming the fuzzy blobs into his roommates.

The boys all glanced around nervously before Ron shrugged, "Nope, I don't believe it was." Ron glanced at Dean, Seamus and Neville. They all grinned and before Harry could ask, Neville answered.

"It is the anniversary of you and Ginny breaking up today." Neville glanced at his feet.

"But we're still together." Harry protested, just a little confused. He looked at the boys around him and they all looked back at him with a little concern. "Oh," he said finally catching on, "You mean when we broke up before we went hunting the horcruxes." He stared at them for confirmation and they all nodded. "Wait, we broke up before she went back to school."

"Yeah, but you and Ginny decided to have the anniversary today, remember?" Neville said slowly, enunciating every word so that Harry could hear him properly.

"That's right; we were going to do something after classes." He grinned at the thought of snogging his girlfriend. "Shit, I have detention with Malfoy today. Ah, Ginny is going to be bummed." Harry groaned and climbed out of bed.

"She'll be fine, mate. Just tell 'er." Ron suggested with a lift of his right shoulder. Harry sighed and made a grab for his trousers. Before pulling them on he motioned for the others to leave. They didn't understand him so he shouted at them.

"Get out!" They left and he proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

The idea of going to detention instead of seeing Ginny, made Harry slightly happy. Of course then he remembered that he was going to detention with Malfoy and his happiness… did not seem to change at all. Seemingly, it did not matter that he was going to be stuck in a room with his childhood rival for an hour.

He stepped from the crowded hall into the small detention room and sat at one of the three vacant chairs. He reached into his bags to get his homework and was halfway pulling it onto the desk when a stern voice caught his attention.

"You will not be needing that today, Mr Potter." A distinctly female voice interrupted his motion and without a second thought he shoved his books back into his bag.

"What then, Miss Trifoot?" Malfoy sauntered into the classroom and sat himself down at the other desk. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk, crossed.

"It's Mrs, but to you I am _Professor_ Trifoot." She pushed his feet off the desk and went behind his chair and shoved it in until his belly was touching the wood of the desk. She harrumphed and sat down in the last chair.

"Today we will be working on sorting out your problems with each other and pretty much getting to know each other a little more." Her lilting voice was enticing yet commanding at the same time and the boys soon found themselves listening intently.

"I already know all about that scumbag!" Harry stated, sitting straighter in his chair than was strictly necessary.

"No, I don't believe you do, Mr Potter. And before you say anything Mr Malfoy, you don't know enough about Mr Potter either." She had leaned forward on her desk whilst saying all that and she stared both boys deep into the eyes before continuing; "Let us start with you, Mr Malfoy." He shrugged. "Ask Mr Potter a question and Mr Potter will answer truthfully." She held up a finger at the impending protests. "This room is spelled. Mr Potter and Yourself cannot lie." She grinned and waved for them to proceed.

"Potter, why did you tackle me the other night?" Malfoy leaned back in his chair again but with a quick glance at Professor Trifoot, he righted himself.

"Because you punched me!" Harry shouted.

"I only punched you because you punched me!" Draco shouted. He stood up in his place in outrage and made a move towards Potter. Before he could touch him, though, he was propelled backwards.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that. The room is also spelled to not allow fighting." She clapped her hands in glee and leaned back in her chair. "Your turn, Harry."

Draco sat back down in his chair and gave Harry the evil eye, daring him to ask about the other night. Harry did not take the bait; "Why did you talk to me on our first night here, in first year?" Harry queried.

"Because I wanted to be your friend." Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Harry gasped.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked that and it is not what you think, Harry is not gasping because Draco wants to be friends! Anyway, I will post again next week at around the same time. Also sorry the chapter was short, I had a horrible day of classes and it is 38 degrees here in Melbourne so I am boiling in my own skin. Anyway hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Continuing the detention

**Hi, Eleviel here. I just saying that I am sorry that this is a short chapter, but one of my reviewers was desperate for the next chapter and I didn't want to disappoint. Here it is and because it is short, I will try to post another one soon, hopefully longer. **

**Also, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SERIES. JK owns everything! **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"Is he choking?" Draco shouted in surprise. After he had stated his previous intentions the boy – man? – had gasped. Draco did not suspect that it was in astonishment but more from laughter.

"Help!" Harry rasped out and his proceeded to collapse on the ground. His face was rapidly going from red to blue and Harry could feel his heart beating frantically.

"What should we do?" Trifoot shouted at Draco. Funny, she was the teacher yet failed in a situation in which a student might actually need her? Hogwarts and the ministry really needed to alter their training program.

Ignoring the distressed professor, Draco knelt down behind Harry and pulled him into a sitting position. He placed his arms around Harry's chest as if in a hug and squeezed.

Instead of spitting out the gum that he had been chewing, the scarred boy started to go limp. Draco squeezed again and this time the pink, strawberry flavoured gum leapt from Harry's mouth and across the room.

Draco dropped his slowly recovering form and made towards his seat. "Shall we continue?" He said coldly, directing his stare towards the Professor, who was slowly picking herself up.

"Shall we bloody continue?" Harry screamed at him. "You saved my life, just now, and all you want to do is continue with this pointless truth telling? How so very Malfoy." Harry grabbed his books and moved towards the exit.

"Not so fast, Mr Potter!" Trifoot exclaimed, sitting back in her seat. Harry turned a sharp glare towards her. Ignoring his sting full expression, she continued; "We have until the hour is up.

Harry ignored her and tried the door handle. It didn't budge. Muttering and cursing to himself he banged his shoulder against it. Again and again he pushed on the door. He only stopped when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder.

"Give it up, Potter. We're stuck in here until the end of the hour." Malfoy lifted his hand from Harry's shoulder when he received a poisonous stare. Sighing he turned back to his desk.

"Well, you can't leave," she gestured to Mr Potter, "and you are here until the hour is up." She continued suggestively.

"Gross, no! I'm not doing anything of that sort with _him_!" Harry stomped towards the desk in which his professor was sitting and placed his palms face down on it.

"What were you thinking of, Mr Potter?" She glanced nervously at his outraged expression and then at Malfoy's astonished one. "Oh, OH!" She suddenly jumped up and put her hands up in warning. "I meant nothing of that sort, Mr Potter! Although I have nothing against gay people, I was not hinting that you two should take your relationship further then what it is now. Well, no I mean for it to go past the initial hostility but after that I don't care what you two do with each other. Wait, no, I do care I mean if you started shooting each other with spells then that could be potentially dangerous for either of-" She cut herself off, putting the back of her hand on her sweaty forehead. "Oh, bless me, I'm rambling!" Then, with a guilty look at the boys, she dashed from the room. The door unlocking for her and swinging open, then staying open.

"Well, that was…" Harry piddled off and his eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Yeah, I know." Draco gathered his things and got up to leave. Stopping in the open doorway he turned around to face Harry, "See you soon, Harry." He said and turned and walked out the door.

"Did he just call me 'Harry'?" Astonishment crowded Potter's words.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I have not read the HP series in quite some time and I am relying on you reviewers to tell me when I have gotten something wrong! Please, please, please, please review!**

**Eleviel**


	5. Chapter 4 - After Dentention

**Hiya! here is the next chapter. He goes with the last chapter and the could be considered one chapter all together because they are two short chapters. Anyway, here it is and ****_KayelleJohnlock_****the smut. not boyXboy but that is because Harry still has a girlfriend. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

After relaying the entire incident to his two best friends and his girlfriend, Harry decided to spend some time with Ginny… _alone_. He had apologised for missing the anniversary and she had responded with a haughty laugh and a 'don't worry about it!'

"So, Gin, again… I'm sorry 'bout this afternoon. Just McGonagall slammed that detention on me and if I didn't go then-" Ginny placed a long finger against his lips.

"If you hadn't been fighting in the corridors with him then you wouldn't have missed it." There was no need to classify who _him_ was. Ginny leaned in for a kiss and brushed her lips lightly against Harry's.

"That … was … not … my … fault." Harry continued the argument just for the sake of it, giving her little kisses in between each word. He full on snogged her when she started to protest. "What … were … you … saying?"

He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. His fingers moved swiftly to the buttons on her shirt and deftly undid them, removing the blouse.

She rid him of his shirt and ran her fingers down his belly until she reached the waistline of his school trousers. She grinned against his lips when she felt his hands unclasp her bra, her bouncy breasts coming free. She groaned when he grabbed one.

With his other hand he undid the buttons on skirt and pulled it down her long legs along with her soaked panties. Ginny removed his trousers and underwear and proceeded to wrap her hand around his long, thick length.

He groaned against her lips and moved his head and mouth down to suckle on one of her breasts. With his hands free he ran them up and down her sides, creeping closer and closer to her silky heaven.

Ginny gasped when he slipped one long digit between her folds. She thrust up against his fingers, encouraging him to slip another inside. She tightened her grip on his length and began to pump slowly, using the pre-cum as a lubricant.

"Oh, oh, Ginny!" Harry moaned and she responded with a soft tug on his balls. He muttered something about having to be inside and, removing his fingers, Ginny guided his cock into her entrance.

They both moaned and Harry thrust his hips into Ginny's. He removed his mouth from her breast and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips while he pumped into her.

"Oh, Gin you're so tight." He grunted, her walls squeezing him as he pushed deeper into her. She moaned in response and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Ginny. His mind morphed the red hair and freckles into a different face. A face he hated. A face he had seen just hours ago.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny screamed his name as she came violently. Her walls clenched around him and with his eyes still closed he thrusted some more. Ginny tried to help him along with a few bites and kisses to his neck and ear where she knew he was particularly sensitive.

Still, he couldn't come. Not without thinking of that _boy_. The one with the light blonde hair and pale skin. The one who had given him and his friends numerous nicknames. The one who had said he wanted to be his friends in detention earlier. The one who had placed his hand on Harry's shoulder- "Oh! I'm coming!" he shouted. He stiffened against Ginny and then relaxed.

"That was wonderful, Harry." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Harry was distracted by how he had just come, inside Ginny, to the boy he had always hated. Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya, Eleviel here and I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I appreciate all of the feedback and so far it has been completely positive. Today it is a short chapter because I have a heap of stuff to do but hopefully I will have another chapter up by Friday so stick around!**

** 15: I know, Trifoot is extremely irritating but she is meant to be that way and we don't know her motives yet so look out!**

**KayelleJohnLock: Yes he did come inside of her and I was going to have a baby come up later in the story but I have decided against it!**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

He pulled out of her slowly and made eye contact with her briefly. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, mistaking his hesitant glance as worry about contraception.

"Don't worry, Harry. I have been taking my monthly potion. I love it when you come inside me." She gave his ear a little nibble. Harry smiled weakly, not meeting her eyes.

"I think I'm just tired, Gin." He didn't wait for a reply. He lay back on the bed, taking his glasses off as he went and fell abruptly asleep.

Ginny harrumphed but lay down next to him, snuggling into her boyfriend's side, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart's strong beat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke, startling the sleeping ginger next to him. He glanced at the blurry shape before reaching over for his glasses. Putting them on he saw her big sweet eyes looking up at him.

"Morning, beautiful." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and slipped from the covers of the bed. He pulled a dressing gown on over his nakedness and slipped out the door and into the shared bathroom at the end of the hall.

Turning on the water, he let the hot spray jet over his face as he contemplated his feelings. On one hand he knew that what he and Ginny had was brilliantly amazing and on the other he knew that it wasn't love. If anything she was more like a sister. A sister he had sex with? Harry shuddered, banishing that thought.

If his feelings for Malfoy continued to grow then he would have to break it off with Ginny and then he had no idea what he would do. She would probably accept it and move on, so he hoped. First he had to be sure. If it got out that he thought he might be gay who knows what they would do to him.

Sighing, Harry turned off the spray and grabbed for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and headed back to the room he and Ginny had shared the previous night. Ginny was gone, probably back to her own dorm.

Harry shrugged off the towel from around his hips and pilled on some underwear. He quickly dressed in his school uniform and made his way down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were about to go down to breakfast. Harry joined them.

"Are you expecting any mail, Harry?" Hermione asked, her bouncy brown curls flowed down her back in a continuous wave and if Ron didn't have the hots for her than Harry probably would have explored that option a few years ago.

"Oh, what?" He looked confused and then it dawned on him that it was Owl Post Day. "Oh, I don't think so. Sirius is… no, I'm not." Harry cleared his throat of the tears and continued to walk. Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance.

They rushed to catch up with him and the Golden Trio entered the great hall together. The tables were covered in all manner of breakfast foods and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table and started stuffing his mouth full of sausages and bacon.

"Slow down, Ron! You'll choke!" Hermione admonished, trying to hide a laugh. Ron glanced at her briefly before moving his attention back to the plate.

"It's a wonder you're not as fat as Dudley!" Harry exclaimed, not even bothering to hide his chuckle at Ron's glare.

"Don't you go comparing me to your oaf of a cousin!" He picked up a piece of bacon and chucked it at Harry, who caught it in his mouth. They shared a grin and went back to their meals.

"Potter," Harry looked up to catch the upwards stroke of Malfoy's nod towards him. Harry's heart sped up a little and he gave a weak smile, much like the one he had given Ginny that very morning.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back at the Slytherin boy and followed the blonde's body as it moved towards the green table.

"What was that about, Harry?" Ron asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing." Harry glanced between Ron and Hermione then made for the door. Before he could reach an owl swept through the open window. He ignored them and ran for the exit. He ran straight up the stairs and through the portrait, shouting the password as he went, not caring who could have heard.

As he ran to his bed and plonked down onto it he muttered to himself; "Shit, I have the hots for Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**I know, what a shocker. *sarcasm* Anyway, please REVIEW! Posting soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I just want to say thanks for the reviews! It is quite humid here in Melbourne and my puppy is sitting here with me with her tongue lolling about, so if there are any spelling problems it is because I was patting her! Nah, it's all me, but I wish I could blame her! **

PhoenixRose92: **I haven't decided how Ginny shall take it yet, but I am sorry if it doesn't turn out how you want it.**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"What's happening, Harry?" Ron questioned, as he lay down on the bed adjacent to Harry's. Ron looked up to the ceiling as he waited for his best friend and roommate to answer.

"Uh, um, nothing. Why?" Harry avoided looking at Ron instead he closed his eyes and lay back against his pillows, imagining all the different ways to tell his best mate that he was gay.

"Well, you just raced out of the Great Hall as if there was no tomorrow and seeing as we were in a place where there looked as if there would be no tomorrow, well, it was a little weird."

Harry sat up straight and stared at his best friend. "Ron, did you just say something that made sense? Something that was - dare I say it - smart?" Harry laughed and Ron joined him as they remembered the few smart things that Ron had said over the eight years that they had known each other.

"Can you believe we've only known each other for _eight _ years? It seems much longer." Ron sighed as he posed his question, waiting for Harry to say something.

"I know. Um, Ron, can I tell you something?" Harry scrunched his eyes, marvelling at his own stupidity. Now was not the time to be telling his mate such personal things. Though it did seem like the right time.

"Yeah mate, as long as it's not that you're gay!" Ron laughed, convinced that he was actually making a joke. When he noticed that Harry was not laughing with him but actually had a sick look on his face, he stopped. "You are, aren't you?"

Harry nodded and pulled off his glasses, lying back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed. _Ron wouldn't understand_, Harry thought, _I mean did you just here that statement? He doesn't want me to be gay. He doesn't want a gay friend!_ Harry resigned himself as Ron's best mate and slowly drew himself up off the bed.

He slipped out of the room before Ron even had a chance to acknowledge that he had gotten up. He went down to the common room and was making his way out the door when he bumped into Hermione.

"Harry! Watch where you're going!" She grumbled at him as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the couch. "You got a letter." She handed him a red envelope with no wax seal. It was sealed muggle-style.

He quickly opened it and pulled out a piece of rough parchment. He read it quickly then stuffed it into his back pocket. Hermione looked at him questioningly, her sticky beak personality getting the best of her.

"What's it say?" She leaned towards him trying to make a grab for it but he stopped her. She grumbled some more at him but left him alone, instead she went and sat on the couch with her new book by her new favourite muggle author: George R.R. Martin.

"Hey Harry, wait!" Harry turned to see Ron bounding down the stairs and running towards him. Harry tried to move to the exit before Ron could stop him and get angry with him for being gay.

"Na ah!" Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. "C'mon mate, I just want to talk to you!" Ron dragged Harry up to his feet and then pushed the boy with the scar back up to their dorm room.

Slamming the door behind them, Ron plonked onto his bed. "I don't care that you're gay." Ron stated simply before Harry's back had even touched the mattress. "I care that you're leading my sister on." Ron gave Harry a pointed look.

"I only realised that I'm gay just now!" Harry protested, in actual fact he really hadn't thought about how this would affect Ginny at all. He had only just realised that he was gay but he still could have given Ginny a thought.

"No, mate. I think you just accepted it now. I think you have known deep down for quite a while now." Ron smirked at Harry's stunned face. "Yep, today I am full of smarts!"

"No kidding! I will talk to Ginny, though." Harry was unsure of how she would react. He was petty sure she would take it well but you could never know. "How do you think she'll take it?"

"Rough," Ron said, "But she'll get over it! C'mon, let's find her!" He leapt from his bed and dragged Harry with him.

* * *

**That was a bit of a dud chapter but I had to have Ron find out somehow. Anyway I shall post again soon and don't forget to review! Thanks, Eleviel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi All! Just wanted to say that I am really enjoying all the feedback. Also I have a one shot song fic out, it is Drarry and you don't have to read it but if you have the time, please do. **

**TroMin: It is not really a cliff hanger but thanks for the review!**

**PhoenixRose92: I am glad that you are still reading! Also here is your Ginny chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"So, yeah, Gin…" Harry shrugged, holding up his hands in a 'so-that's-that' pose. "I'm gay." Ginny hugged him and said that she was glad that he had finally found himself and that if it wasn't with her then she would live through it. They hugged again and they laughed and planned to meet together for lunch.

Or that was how Harry wanted it to go. In truth, they hadn't even told her yet. Fact was, they were on their way there now.

Beads of sweat rolled off Harry and he rubbed his clammy hands together as they went down to the common room in search of Ginny. Ron looked back at his nerve stricken friend and gave a small chuckle.

"C'mon, Harry. If I know my sister at all she will be extremely calm about it!" Ron slapped a hand onto Harry's shoulder and gripped it, giving him a silent vote of confidence.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry muttered as they spotted Ginny over on one of the couched by the fireplace. She had a book in her lap and a hand twirling a few strands of hair that fell down out of her ponytail. She wore skinny-leg jeans and a plain T-shirt. Her fiery-red hair was held up in a green scrunchy which matched her shirt.

"Hey Ginny," Harry sat down next to her and Ron sat in the armchair across from them. Harry moved his glasses up and down his nose a few times and smiled nervously.

"Obviously you want to tell me something, Harry. So… SPILL!" She grabbed his hands and leaned forwards to kiss him. Harry moved out of her way and held up a hand to stop any further advances.

"Ginny, I'm gay." Harry blurted all at once, hoping that she had heard it and would not need him to repeat anything. She had, and she abruptly let go of his hands and shuffled away from him. "There's no need to be like that Ginny." Harry tried to reach for her but she stood up and moved back.

"Stop, Harry. Just stop." She put her hands up as if she had the Force and could actually hold him back. In this case she did and Harry stayed exactly where he was: on the couch.

"Please, Gin. I just- I don't mean to be like this. I_ want _to be with you I just can't pretend anymore." Harry attempted to move towards her but she whipped out her wand before he even had a chance to blink.

"I know all that, Harry. I know we're over, but I just… I need time to process all this." She didn't meet his gaze as she left the room, and even though she brushed her hand across her face, Harry saw the glistening tears.

"I feel like crap." Harry muttered to Ron when Ginny was out of earshot. He slumped down onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. "How could I even think about doing this to her?"

"Well, if I know my sister, she just needs a few days to cool down." Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ron," Harry turned to look at his best mate.

"Yeah?"

"You don't know your sister." They laughed together, trying their best to forget their woes.

* * *

"It has been two bloody weeks! She _still _won't talk to me!" Harry dropped down onto the wooden bench at the table in the Great Hall. "Do you ever stop eating?" Harry asked Ron as he shovelled yet another handful of bacon into his mouth.

"No, he doesn't. And I'm sure that Ginny will come around." Hermione placed her hand over Harry's and gave him a small smile. "Speak of the devil." Hermione muttered as she saw her best female friend walk down the isle towards them.

The entirety of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had taken Harry's new well. Seamus had ranted on about how his mother was all for the gays and their rights and dean had just given Harry a knowing smile, whatever that meant.

"Hey, guys." Ginny sat down next to Ron, across from Harry. "Hi, Harry." She murmured as she reached for a bit of toast and the jar of Marmite.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry mumbled back, his gaze intent on the silverware set around his plate. He didn't meet Hermione's penetrating stare, knowing that it would be somewhat disapproving.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione slammed her fork down onto the wood of the table. "Ginny, suck it up! Harry is gay and you are not getting back together!" Hermione sighed; she had wanted to say that for the past two weeks. Harry and Ginny just stared at her open mouthed. "What?" Hermione asked, somewhat shy after her outburst.

"I have _sucked it up_, thank you very much, Hermione!" Ginny grumbled at her friend. In truth, they hadn't really spoken since Harry and Ginny's disagreement. Ginny had really been missing the support of a best friend during the hard time of a difficult break up.

"Then why have you stayed away so long?" Harry asked, now interested in the various toasts spread out in the toast rack.

"I have only just come to grips with it!" Ginny let her anger boil over a bit but soon hand her hands back on the wheel and was in control. "Truthfully I just want to know who it is you have realised your gayness for." Ginny shrugged and went back to her Marmite toast.

"Oh, I bet it is the same person who you got that red letter from, the other day!" Hermione guessed and apparently she had guessed correctly going by the rosy red blush that had crept up on Harry's face. "Ooh, it is!" The girls gasped in sync, then shared a laugh. Oh, yes, they had missed each other's company.

"It is none of your business, but…" Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to tell them but he really was bad at keeping secrets. "His name starts with a 'D'." With that he left the table, toast in hand, and exited the Hall, leaving his friends behind to guess.

"Hmm, could it be Dean?" Ginny wondered aloud.

* * *

**That's it there until next chapter. Once again, please don't forget to review! And check out "The God Game" **

**Eleviel**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya, Eleviel here. Firstly, thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed Ginny's reaction and so now the guessing game will begin! Please don't forget to check out ****_The God Game_**** as I need reviews on that as well! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Biting into his toast, Harry skipped up the stairs towards… well, he didn't really know where. He was ecstatic that Ginny had accepted him for who he was and all his friends were supporting him. Things were turning out just how he wanted them, now he just had to get the guy.

Speak of the devil, there he was: Draco Malfoy, in all his pale glory. His white-blonde hair was slightly mussed yet he was clean-shaven and his uniform had clearly been ironed. His shoes shined as if a first year had been at it with a cloth and polish for _hours_ and the fingernails on the ends of his fingers were clean, no dirt stuck under them like Harry's.

Harry caught himself staring and wiped away spittle that had begun to gather at the corner of his mouth. He hoped that the Slytherin boy had not seen him staring and he slipped into a little niche before the blonde walked past.

Draco smirked for no apparent reason as he passed Harry's hiding place, yet the flow in his conversation with Blaise did not stutter. Harry's cheeks reddened yet Malfoy did not stop and confront him, it seemed that it would be their little secret.

The next few days were a happy blur for Harry and he was slightly glad that he could not remember them. It was coming up to his second detention with Draco, as the past two weeks Trifoot had been sick and had not had time to hold their detention periods, so they had been postponed.

"It's not little Dennis Creevey, is it? He is _three _years below us, Harry! You can't be gay for _him_!" Ron slapped Harry on the back and walked with him to the portrait.

"It's not little Dennis. If anything, he is more like a brother then a lover." Harry said casually, laughing when Ron visibly paled. Ron was still getting used to the idea that Harry liked guys and the activities that happened between two guys when they were lovers.

"Oi, Harry! Ron!" Hermione jumped off the couch, leaving Ginny and the textbooks in her place, and ran to catch them. Hermione gave her boyfriend a small pack on the cheek and then turned her full attention to Harry. "You have detention now! Scurry off, Ron and I have unfinished business from last night to continue!"

Ron and Harry both gaped at her. Never before had she said anything so blatantly sexual in front of either of them. The small peck of her lips against Ron's cheek was rare enough as it was but a full on innuendo? That _never_ happened.

"What? I can be sexy." Her grumbled as she pulled Ron's hand, leading him up the dormitory steps.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't start without me." Harry puffed, bracing a hand on the doorframe as he caught his breath.

He had run down several sets of stairs and up and down many different corridors to make it in time for detention. For someone who had killed the Dark Lord, he sure was unfit. He promised himself that he would start to run every morning from then on, so as never to be out of breath again.

"Do not dally in the doorway, Mr Potter." Trifoot said, her voice still a little croaky from her sickness.

"Sorry, professor. It won't happen again." Harry quickly sat down in the chair opposite Trifoot and tried to avoid glancing at Malfoy.

"Aren't you even going to look at me?" Draco, who had, until then, gone unspoken, sat up straighter in his chair and gave Harry a pointed stare.

Harry sighed and turned towards the beautiful Slytherin boy. His eyebrows, so perfectly shaped that they would put some females to shame. His lips, luscious and ripe like a cherry ready for the picking. His eyes, grey like a storm and always on the look out for a trick. His nose, sliding down his face like a mountain covered in snow then lifting at the bottom to create a ski jump. Harry could easily imagine running his fingers down that nose and then lifting them off as if they were skiing.

"Uh, yeah." Harry pulled his gaze away from Draco and focused his attention on the horribly ugly Professor Trifoot. "Er, professor?" Harry waved his hand for Trifoot to start their detention.

She flipped an hourglass that had appeared on her desk, cast a spell that made them all tell the utter truth and then told them the topic for that day's detention: "We will be talking about today sexuality and true love." She watched for their reactions.

"Um, why?" Draco asked, not bothering to mask his condescending thoughts.

"Because I believe that you two have unresolved tension and I think that this is where it lies." She stated simply, and she was correct.

"Alright then." Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair.

_This is going to be very interesting_, Harry thought as he watched the sand flow from one end of the hour glass, to the other.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that and the next chapter will be the detention continued plus a little more. If any of you have ideas for a front cover for this chapter story then please tell me in the reviews as I have no idea but I do feel that it needs an identity of sorts. I will post soon and thanks for reading. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiya! This is a short chappy because I am hot and bothered for it is a whopping 37 degrees here in Melbourne and I am boiling in my skin. I may have another chapter for tomorrow! **

**BlankIndexCards: Thanks for the review, I have put up your art and it looks great!**

**Shi yang Chen: I want to know as well!**

**To all of my reviewers thank you, you guys make me a better writer! Also, the cover for this story was drawn by BlankIndexCards, round of applause! WOOHOO! Don't forget to check out ****_The God Game_****!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Well, spill!" Harry grumbled after ten torturous minutes of waiting. Draco was making this agonizingly hard; all Potter wanted was a straight and simple answer.

Draco glared at the boy-who-lived. He took a deep breath, held it a few seconds, and then took another one. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally muttering … something inaudible.

"Say it again?" Potter growled, impatience clouding his voice.

"You! Alright? You, Potter, it's you! I like you." During his small tirade, Malfoy had stood up, waving his arms about like a baby bird trying to fly, and spittle flying delicately from his mouth.

"Me?" Even though Malfoy had already spilled the beans, which was what got them into this detention mess, Harry was still surprised. A warm, giddy feeling spread through his body. Dreams, they were coming true.

Thinking this reminded him of the previous night's dream…

* * *

_… The wind blew through the open window, ruffling the red and gold curtains hanging around his bed. A door creaked and the sound of shuffling feet reached his ears._

_"Ron, is that you?" Harry had murmured, his eyes shifting around until he found the face peaking through the ruffled curtains. Instead of seeing red hair, he aw white-blonde. "Malfoy?" _

_"Yes, it's me, you idiot!" Draco muttered as he moved the curtains aside, sliding in net to the scarred boy. He placed his mussed blonde-haired head in he crook of Harry's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist._

_Harry felt kisses trail up the side of his neck and up to his jawline. He shuddered in ecstasy, his erection beginning to show itself. Draco continued to make his way to Potter's mouth, licking and kissing every inch of his face before placing a huge, wet, slobbering kiss on the zigzag scar which graced Harry's forehead._

_Harry moaned and dragged Malfoy's lips down to his own, moving him until the scarred boy was on top, kissing the trail of hair down Draco's body. Draco shuddered and groaned, a pale hand clasping Harry's hair and dragging him further onto himself._

_"Mmm, Draco." Harry muttered as he pushed his boxers shorts down his thighs so that he could reach Draco's large erection. He kissed the tips and licked the small amount of precum off it._

_Draco groaned once more and pushed the dark-haired boy onto him. Harry took him all in in one big gulp. Then he proceeded to swallow around him. Over and over again, until Draco could stand no more._

_"I'm cumming!" He shouted, his cum spurting down Harry's throat until he was full to the brim. After he had caught his breath, he said, "Now you, Potter."_

_ Then Draco had sucked him off in much the same way…_

* * *

…That morning, Harry had woken up with a raging erection, and, after sneakily getting to the shower and jumping into the hot spray, he had jerked himself off and the orgasm was one of the best he had ever had.

"Yes," said Draco, resigned. "You." He hung his head and let a stray tear fall from his eyes. If his father found out that his one and only son, heir to his empire and estate, was as gay as they come, he would have a fit! Not metaphorically, but a real, horrible fit.

"Well, uh, good." Harry managed to get out before the ultimate feeling of glee ran towards his brain and took control of his speech. He smiled at the blonde and then hung his own, head. _Let's see how far we can take this_. He smiled and insanely wide grin.

* * *

**I will hopefully have chapter ten up by Friday, but if I don't, I will be back next week! PLEASE REVIEW! and another round of applause for BlankIndexCard's amazing work! Love, Eleviel**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Sorry the lst one was short and that this chapter didn't come on Friday but I have four tests on the one dy that I have to study for and I had to go to my sister's pantomime! Anyway thanks for the amazing reviews, and it is finally here!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"So, me?" Harry asked again, his face lighting up when he saw the Slytherin boy struggle to fight against the truth spell.

"You." Draco resigned himself to the mocking that was sure to follow. He didn't even care. His thoughts were concentrated around what his father would think. How his father would react.

"Huh," Harry leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched Draco squirm for a few minutes then reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, thought better of it, and withdrew his hand.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, don't sit there with your head hung. There is nothing wrong with being gay." Trifoot had watched the interaction between the two boys with a rapt interest. Now, she tapped the hourglass with the tip of her quill and gave the boys a stern 'watch the time' look.

Draco lifted his head and nodded at the Professor, acknowledging the fact that there was only fifteen minutes left in their detention. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Harry a hard look.

"Anything more to say, Potter?" Draco crunched out, clenching his teeth as though the prospect of saying more was too painful to bear.

"Just that I-" He cut himself off before he could let anything else slip. If he told Malfoy how he felt then no doubt the entire school would soon know. If the entire school knew what would happen? They thought him a hero. If he were to come out as gay, would he still be that same hero?

"Continue, please, Mr Potter. If you do not then I shall be forced to make the truth charms a little stronger, making you speak your mind." The professor raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to say nothing.

Still Harry hesitated, his heart beating a little faster with each beat. His palms grew clammy and when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He tried again, this time managing a small gurgle. He cleared his throat one more time, "I like you, too." He whispered, hoping that they hadn't heard him.

They had.

"Holy shit! How can this even be happening? Two months ago we were mortal enemies!" Draco shouted, his hands covering his mouth so as to hide the large grin that was beginning to spread. He turned to Harry, who was looking a little shocked, and dropped his hands.

Apparently, Draco's happiness was contagious as Harry couldn't help but start to smile as well. They stared at each other a while before Harry gently reached out and placed his hand against Draco's cheek. "I'm not dreaming." He whispered and leaned in to kiss the blonde.

Said blonde responded with vigour and he laughed a little as Harry's other hand came up to caress the other side of his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. They were kissing; they were both equally enjoying it.

Realising this, Draco brought his hands up to the back of Harry's head and ran his long fingers through his dark and shaggy hair. Harry moaned a little at the touch and ran his tongue along the bottom of Draco's lip.

It was then Draco's turn to moan. He pulled Harry closer to him, dragging the desk along with the Gryffindor for they were both still seated. Laughing at this, they broke the kiss and got up from their desks. As soon as they were free, their lips met again, this time open and with a lot more tongue. They moaned in unison.

Slow claps reverberated around the room. Trifoot was still present and had been watching the boys interact and found herself growing wet with every passing second. She gave them a sweet smile, thinking about how perfectly Minerva's plan had worked, then walked out, closing the door behind her with a large slam.

As soon as she was gone, Harry had Draco up against the wall, pushing his hips into the Slytherin's. He kissed up the blonde's neck and sucked lightly just where Draco's Adam's apple bobbed.

Draco groaned and flipped them so that Harry was the one with his back pushed against the wall. He pushed a knee in between the Gryffindor's legs and rutted his groin up against him.

The sharp contact of cotton on rock hard erections made both boys moan in pleasure, gasping away from the kiss as they allowed themselves a little breathing space.

Soon enough they were at it again, rubbing each other and groaning whenever pressure was put on their hard arousals. Soon Harry couldn't take it and reached a hand down between their writhing bodies and massaged their erections together. Both groaned and Draco rutted up against Harry's hand as the Gryffindor squeezed his own hardness through his trousers.

The rubbing and rutting continued until Harry was coming, he shouted out his partner's name and fell to his knees, which Draco thought was absolutely perfect. When Harry had finished and slumped back against the wall, Draco unzipped his pants, pulled down his silken under drawers and pressed his warm tip against Harry's lips.

Harry gasped, leading him to open his mouth wide enough for Draco to slip the tip in. Its huge girth made Harry open his mouth wider and soon Draco was half in, and pushing up against the back of Harry's throat.

Harry palmed the base of Draco's cock and moaned around the hard, fleshy substance until he could feel the Slytherin jittering away with his song, almost ready to come.

"I'm coming," he shouted as Harry used his spare hand to rub Draco's balls together. He shot his load down the back of Harry's throat and the Gryffindor swallowed it all.

When they were both finished and leaning back against the wall, Draco spoke: "That was the best orgasm I have ever had." He murmured, turning so that he could bury his face in Harry's neck, taking in the musky sent.

"Agreed," Harry muttered, still a little stunned. "We have to do this again."

"I don't think we can go back." Draco said, still inhaling Harry. All the Gryffindor could think of was how the school would take it.

* * *

**There you have it. They are finally together! "Well, now what," you might ask. I have a little something up my sleeve! Please read and review! Eleviel**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! Before you read this delicious chapter, please go back and read the last two hundred words or so of chapter eight, I missed a little bit of the chapter when I posted it and as I was going through the story today I found that part and I have put it in. It makes it flow a little better.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers, you know who you are! And to the rest of you who have read and not reviewed, I am disappointed! Nah, I still love you all! Please, please, please review!**

**Also a shout out to Geena and Annabelle, I know you both are reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

"You have a nice glow about you, Harry!" Ron said as soon as he saw the grinning boy walk in through the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry didn't even look at his best friend, instead choosing to smile off into the distance. "Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Potter's face.

"Hmm?" Harry looked at Ron, his eyes still a little unfocused. To Ron, it looked as if he had just had an amazing…

"Holy shit, you just shagged someone, didn't you?" Ron shouted out, the entire common room had – of course – heard. They all stared at the two boys and, blushing bright red, Harry pulled them up the stairs to their dorm room. He ushered their other dorm mates out into the hall and pulled Ron inside before slamming the door.

"Yep." He said, making the 'p' pop. He grinned and lay back on the bed. "It wasn't _really _shagging but it was an amazing orgasm!" he closed his eyes and thought back to that amazing time.

Pulling Harry out of his private thoughts, Ron asked, "Was it the guy whose name starts with 'D'?"

"Yes."

"The same person who sent you that read envelope?"

"Yes." Harry said, remembering the short note from Draco. He still kept it hidden away in his bedside table drawer. When he was feeling a little overwhelmed, he tended to take it out and read through it. The other boys thought this very peculiar.

"Are you going to tell me who?" Ron asked, a hopeful smile playing about his lips. His plain eyes glittered with the thought of his best mate shagging some guy; to him it was incredibly hot.

"Nope." Once again Harry made the 'p' pot with a resounding crack.

"Oh, please?"

"Nup, now leave me alone!" Harry dragged the curtains across his bed and drew out the little red envelope. Opening it, he immersed himself in the short but sweet note…

* * *

The next few days consisted of Ron continually pestering Harry for information about his one-time lover. Although, said lover was becoming more then a one off thing.

Every time Draco saw the Gryffindor, be it amongst his other lion friends, by himself or even in the Great Hall, with everyone to see, Malfoy couldn't help but grin wildly at him.

At one time, when Harry was walking down one of the darkened hallways, he had felt soft hands grab him around the waist and yank him into an alcove. He had turned, startled, when luscious lips had descended on his.

Draco had licked Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the Gryffindor's sweet, warm cavern. Their tongues had danced and it was all they could do not to grind against each other.

Of course, Harry was not very strong-willed when it came to that sort of thing and he had rubbed his stiff erection against Draco's in an effort of release. The Slytherin had chuckled and pulled back, wanting to drag it out as long as possible.

He had gone down onto his hands and knees, pulled down the zipper on Harry's trousers and palmed the growing bulge in his pants. The Gryffindor had moaned, bringing Draco to his next part in his plan.

The youngest Malfoy had lathered up as much spittle in his mouth as was possible, then mouthed the now-distinct line of arousal. Harry could feel the wet warmth seeping through his pants and onto his painfully hard member. He had grabbed and the short blonde strands of hair and shoved Draco's face into his groin.

The Slytherin then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and palmed his buttocks, pushing the raven-haired boy's crotch farther into his mouth. Harry let out a strangled groan.

To answer this clear show of need, Draco pulled down the waistband of Harry's pants and pulled out the head of his member. There was precum glistening invitingly on the tip and it was just begging Draco to engulf it.

And he had. Oh how he had sucked that large erection, hollowing out his cheeks so that they rubbed against the sensitive flesh. He hummed around Harry and bobbed his head up and down on the shaft. He felt Harry's groan and then pause as he released his load down the back of Draco's throat.

"Now you." Harry had said breathlessly, ever the man who looked out for others.

"Already taken care of." Draco smirked, he glanced down at his own crotch and noticed Harry do the same.

"You rat bastard, you cam without even being touched!" Harry punched him lightly on the arm, gave the blonde a sweet kiss, did a spell to clean Draco and himself up, zipped up his pants and exited the alcove. Draco smiled at his retreating form.

"Well," Trifoot muttered, "that was electrifying." She finished herself off, muffling her cries of pleasure in the cloth on her shoulder, and then pulled her hand out of her panties. She pulled down her pencil skirt, which had been bunched up around her waist, and stepped out from the darkened corner, writing something on her clipboard as she did so.

* * *

**Another lovely chapter if I do say so myself. I hope these two rapidly fired off chapters makes up for the shorter ones and the weeks I missed. Read and Review and more soon, I promise. Eleviel.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi. Here is chapter twelve, sorry it is on the shorter side but I have a LOT of assessments coming up in the next few days. Good news is, school finished for Easter tomorrow and being Catholic school we get Holy Thursday off as well. So I will be writing more over the next two weeks but I can get very lazy.**

**Anyway. Thanks to the reviewers: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Daddy's little Crazy Bitch, PyroFyre1214, BlankIndexCards, Angelggirl13 and Nerdtacular. **

**I love reviews, they always make me feel like I have to write!**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

The schoolyard romping continued for the rest of that week before Harry felt they needed more. As he began to search for Draco he found that when the blond was not looking for him, Malfoy was hard to find.

When he saw a fleck of white hair in the noonday sun, Harry ran to catch up with him. He grabbed the Slytherin's arm and yanked him into the nearest classroom. It had unfortunately not been empty.

"What on muggle earth do you think you boys are doing in here?" McGonagall crowed when they stumbled through the door. She had her hands poised on her hips and her class of second years looked a little perplexed to say the least.

"Uh, nothing, Professor. We were just leaving." Harry stuttered as Draco shot him a dirty look and pulled them back into the crowded hall. "Just like McGonagall to hold in a class when the room _should _have been empty!" He grumbled as Malfoy dragged them towards the end of the hall and into a deserted corridor.

The blond began to kiss Harry's neck as he fiddled with the Gryffindor's belt buckle. The wet, sloppy kisses made Potter grow half hard with want but he restrained himself enough to push Draco off him.

"Potter." Malfoy groaned, trying to latch back onto Harry's neck. The Boy Who Lived pushed him off again and looked away from his questioning stare.

"Aren't we more than this?" Harry still couldn't meet his gaze. Unbeknownst to Potter, Draco's heart gave a tight flutter.

"Aren't we?" Harry finally turned his eyes up to the Slytherin's when his first question did not receive an answer. His voice cracked a little and Draco looked startled that he could inflict that emotion upon just one person.

When he still did not reply, Harry turned to leave but felt a smooth hand grab his lower arm. Potter stopped and waited for Draco to say something, anything. Yet…

Ripping his arm away, the Boy Who Lived walked steadily down the hallway and back into the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts heading to lunch.

* * *

"So have you met up with D?" Ron asked as he came into the dorm and saw his best mate spread-eagled on the bed. It seemed to Ron that Harry was staring up at nothing, but he was in fact thinking so hard that his brain was beginning to swell.

"Mate?" Ron walked over to the bed and poked the other adolescent. Harry blinked once and then his green eyes slowly focused on the red head.

"Hmm?"

"Have. You. Met. With. D?" Ron said, slowly enunciating each word. Harry's friends had taken to calling his mysterious lover 'D'. They had given up on guessing several days earlier when Harry had grumbled at them to "shut it."

"Meh." Harry rolled onto his belly and buried his head into his pillow. He could feel his glasses pushing against his face and he knew that if her lay there long enough they would bruise.

"Well, what did you guys do?" Ron didn't really want to know because he was pretty sure it was some weird kind of sex, but he felt he had to ask just to make conversation.

Harry shot him a dirty look. "He doesn't think that we are any more than… sex buddies." He sighed and pushed his face back into his pillow as if trying to smother himself.

"Oh, dude. That sucks. But isn't it better this way?"

"How is this better?"

"It means that there are no weirdo emotions involved." Ron shrugged. That was just how he liked his relationships, simple, uncomplicated with a _lot_ of sex. A lot.

"But then I am only his little sex toy." Harry mumbled around his pillow and ended up having to repeat it because Ron was too distracted by thoughts of sex to hear anything.

"I s'pose. Look mate, I'm sorry I have nothing to add. I have never been in a relationship where I have been the one being used." Ron gave his mate a pat on the back and then stood up to leave.

Harry opened up the draw in his nightstand and pulled out the half empty bottle of firewhisky. He took a swig … then another … and another … and another…

Then he was gone.

* * *

**I know, I know, how could I do that after only two chapters of them being together? Well, I just felt that Harry needed more. Anyway, Happy Easter to everyone; may the good chocolate flow. I will be back to typing soon... Very soon. Eleviel**


	14. Chapter 13

**Firstly, thank you to all of the reviewers. Secondly, if you watched the new Doctor Who last night, WHY IS THERE A LEAF FOR THE FIRST PAGE?! Thirdly, this chapter is a little longer because I feel that I have kind of been neglecting you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Also a friendly reminder that both Iron Man 3 and Star Trek: Into Darkness come out very, very soon! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

Draco had to apologise. He knew it. His subconscious knew it. Hell, if the school had known about their relationship, _they _would have urged him to do it. Harry meant the world to him; he just hadn't had the guts to tell the Gryffindor.

First he searched the great hall. Then the Defence Against the Dark Arts classrooms. Then the divinations room. Then the third corridor which was forbidden in their first year. Then the room of requirement, though he had no idea why he bothered looking there; if Harry had been in there, then Draco would not have found him. Then, as a last resort, he searched the dungeons.

Harry was nowhere to be found.

Just as he was about to try his luck at Gryffindor Tower (he knew he wouldn't be able to get inside, but he had to try), he saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair walking along with a Weasley.

"Granger, Weaslette." Draco puffed as he ran to catch up with them, his blonde hair limply flopping for in his haste to apologise he had not styled it.

Hermione sighed and turned on her heel to face the Slytherin boy. Of all the thoughts running through her head she was not expecting what next came out of Malfoy's mouth.

"Have you seen Harry? Oh, uh, I mean Potter." Draco inwardly cringed; his mistake could cost them their secret.

Ginny and Hermione both dropped their mouths wide open. Could it be? Draco Malfoy, yes, _Malfoy_, was asking about Harry? Not Potter, but Harry. What in Merlin's name was happening?

"Uh, yeah, he was in his dorm last I checked." Hermione was the first to come out of the stupor Malfoy's little mistake had caused. "Why?" She asked slyly, her suspicion becoming evident in the way that she squinted her eyes at the Slytherin.

Draco breathed a visible sigh of relief. Harry was safe. He was in his room. Probably asleep, especially at this time of morning. "Oh, uh, no reason." Malfoy ran a hand through his already messy hair and turned to leave.

Ever the bright witch, Hermione gasped and reached out to grab Malfoy's shoulder. "It's you." She hissed at him, her eyes clouding with confusion for what Harry had done. "You're 'D'."

"I'm who?" Draco asked, suddenly wary. Could they have figured it out? Could he have just spoiled it all?

Ginny looked from Malfoy to Hermione and back again. "Holy shite, it is!" She let out a squeaky nervous laugh. "Oh my, what will Ron say?" She clapped her hands in front of her face and her eyes gave a little twinkle to match the humongous grin spreading across her face.

Ignoring Ginny, Hermione answered Malfoy's question, "You're Harry's boyfriend. How could this…" She trailed off and moved to lean against the stone wall.

"No, no. You have it wrong, I am not this 'D' person." He tried to back away but Granger's grip was too strong. He started to panic. "Get off me, Granger." He pulled at her hand but her nails were stuck fast in his cloak.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Explain how it started." She said harshly. Malfoy tried to pull away yet again. "NOW!"

"I don't know," He whined. He struggled some more against the witch's iron hold before finally giving up and relaxing. "It just did." He looked down at his shoes, "I think I may have ruined it."

Seeing the Slytherin give in to her made Hermione soften. Just a little. "Gin, go and get Harry. He can help explain this." The brightest with of their age didn't look at her best friend, just waited to here the soft pitter-patter of her feet.

"Now, when Harry's gets here I want to here his side, but right now I want yours. Go!" Malfoy visibly jumped at the final word for it was said a great deal more forcefully then the others.

He gulped, "In, ah, second year, when Harry won the snitch from me in that Quidditch game and Lockhart got rid of all the bones in his arm, I felt absolutely horrified. That was when I realised I may have feelings for him." Draco tried to regain some of his composure as he waited for Granger to say something.

When she didn't, he continued. "So I tried to figure out if I was gay, I experimented with a few other Slytherins. Yada, yada, yada. I was gay." He smiled a little. "It wasn't until sixth year the those feelings for Harry turned from something I could ignore into something that was about to explode from me. There were a few times he caught me doing things and I almost broke at those points." His eyes glistened a little with memories. "Of course I managed to hold it back. Then I almost killed Dumbledore and you three went away. During that year, I…I…" He swallowed a little harder and looked directly at Hermione, begging her to not let him continue.

"Fine, skip ahead to this year." She gave him a small flutter of the lips, which Draco interpreted as an attempted smile.

"Well, on our first night back, I was heading down to the Slytherin dormitories and I heard hissing, then he walked straight into me. It started a, um, fight. So we were sent to McGonagall's, we got detention; we discovered our feelings for each other and now we're here. I think I fucked things up yesterday and now I can't find him." Draco began to sweat a little with worry. What if Granger didn't accept his story? What if she thought that he was deceiving her?

"I believe you Malfoy, let's just wait to hear what Harry has to say." She turned her head to look down the corridor, her bushy hair flying. "Speak of the devil!"

"What?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a muggle saying."

"Oh."

"Ginny! Where's Harry?" the Weaslette was alone, no Harry.

"I couldn't find him. He's gone." She appeared slightly flustered and red in the face, she had clearly been running.

"What do you mean gone?" Draco was now completely fretting. He had searched the entire school, a boy doesn't just disappear.

"Caput! Gone."

An idea sparked; "Was his invisibility cloak there?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he has an invisibility cloak!" Draco muttered, more things were becoming clear.

"Yes, but no Harry. All that was there was Malfoy's little red note." Ginny pulled the small red envelope from inside her robes and handed it to Hermione.

"I didn't ever write Harry a note." Draco said, confused to say the least.

"Yes you did. Harry got it after your first detention session, before he broke it off with Ginny!" Hermione was now flustered.

"I didn't write any note." Draco was shouting.

"Then who was it from? Harry said it was from 'D' which we now know is you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I didn't write that note and Harry is missing." Draco slumped down onto the ground and leaned against the wall. What the hell was happening?

"Well, then we have to find him. And find out who wrote that letter. Get _up_, Draco!" Hermione pulled at him. "We have to get Ron and then McGonagall." She pulled both Ginny and Draco along.

_I thought we were done with this when Voldemort died! _Hermione's brain scrambled for answers. Her last though before she lost consciousness was: _Apparently not._

* * *

**Oh ho, what is happening? Don't worry, I don't even know yet! If you think you have figured it out, feel free to say so in your review, I love receiving help from the readers! Happy Easter, April Fools, and have a good holiday for all those in Australia and wherever else you people might be having holidays! Don't forget to review! Eleviel**

**P.S There is now a facebook page for Eleviel of Lothlorien, like it and you can get updates for my stories and my original works on blogger. Just type in **Eleviel of Lothlorien** into the search bar and hit like! My blogger site is **elevieloflothlorien. blogspot. com. au **(take out the spaces).**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! I know it has been a little while since I last updated, but I went to Hall's Gap for a few days with the fam. Anyway this chapter is a little longer and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of the reviewers! It makes my story better. Also if you like a little Dramione, then check out my new story 'Auctioned Off'. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

Draco glanced beside him at where Hermione had been and came to an abrupt halt. "Weaslette, where's Granger?" He looked around them to see if she had gone down some hidden hallway or was hiding in a little cove. But, no. It was a straight hallway; nowhere to hide.

"I don't know!" The youngest Weasley shouted as she turned her head and body from side to side searching frantically for her best friend. She stopped when she saw it.

A red envelope lying innocently on the floor. It was just where Hermione had disappeared. Draco stepped closer and reached for it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" She shouted just before his fingers closed over the paper. "They both touched it and now they're gone!" Ginny grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backwards. She could now understand why Harry liked him. His stomach was muscly and firm and he had an enticing smell about him.

"Harry had been touching it for weeks before he disappeared and Hermione had been holding it for minutes! If it is to do with the envelope, it is going to take a while for anything to happen." Draco pried her fingers from his waist and stepped out of her crushing embrace.

"Oh, well. Something still could have happened!" Ginny mumbled. Her face was reddening at the thoughts that she had just been thinking about Malfoy. _Snap out of it! He's with Harry._ She mentally smacked herself in the forehead. _Not to mention he's GAY!_

"I think it may be connected around the envelope but it may just be a sign for a person holding a wand to get rid of the envelope holder. Does that make any sense?" Draco turned to Harry's former girlfriend and noticed the confused expression upon her face.

"Um, no. That makes no sense." Ginny sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the wall. She remembered a time seven years prior when she had written on this wall with blood. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I was reading a muggle book – to impress Harry – " He added when he saw her astonished expression. "And in it an assassin shot only the people who held a particular item. So the same could be happening here. A witch or wizard could be taking the people who hold the envelope." Draco found understanding written upon her face now as she recognised the sense that his theory made.

"But, if they are only taking the people who hold the envelope. Why did it take them so long to take Harry?"

Her question had merit and it stumped Draco for a little bit, until ... "They couldn't get to him. Think about it, Harry kept that envelope locked away in his room. No-one saw it, and so the 'assassin' had to find him _with_ the envelope before they could get rid of him."

Ginny nodded, it was all coming together.

"The question now is who sent him the letter?" Draco studied the red envelope in his hands. He flipped it over and over before finally deciding to open it.

"_Dearest Harry, I cannot wait to see you again and with this detention we get to spend _hours _together. My heart aches for you and my loins burn for you. I _need _you. Please, love me in return? Draco Malfoy." _He read the letter out loud then threw it away with disgust. "I would never write anything so... disturbingly sappy." His face contorted in anger as he thought about Harry reading this and not realising that it was not from him.

"You weren't even seeing each other when he got this!"Ginny exclaimed as she picked up the envelope with the enclosed letter. As her fingers grazed the outside of it, she disappeared.

"Shit. Weaslette?! Where did you ..." Realisation dawned on Draco. The 'assassin' was still in the school, probably in that very hallway. "Shit!" He yelled again before grabbing the envelope and running for McGonagall's.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, what a ... surprise." The headmistress placed the quill she had been writing with on the desk and gave the heavy breathing boy her full attention.

He looked a mess. His clothes were askew and his blonde hair was mussed and slightly wet with sweat. His stormy eyes were frantically searching the room and his face was pale as if he were scared that something was going to happen.

His eyes focused on her and he stalked up to the desk. He thumped his hands down onto it, fingers spread over her parchments, smudging the ink. She didn't complain, though, because he looked extremely worried.

"Someone has been kidnapping students." He said as he looked down at her; she was still seated.

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr Malfoy. How can you be so sure?" McGonagall's eyes bored into his and she stood up so that she was taller than him.

"I. Watched. Them. Disappear. In front. Of. Me." He said slowly so that the message would get through her thick skull.

"No need to patronize me, Mr Malfoy. I believe you. Who were these students?" She sat back down and waved her hand to conjure a chair for him to sit in. When he settled into it, she noticed that his pale hands gripped the sides so fiercely that the leather was being moulded by his hands.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." It was a strain for Malfoy not to yell them at her.

"And how did they disappear?" She picked up her quill, found a clean piece of parchment and began to take notes.

"Someone is targeting the people who hold this red envelope." He flicked the offending item onto her desk and turned his gaze up to her.

McGonagall picked up the red letter and wrote a few more things on her parchment. "And why do you care about those three disappearing?" She gave him a piercing look.

"Look inside. I didn't write it but most of it is true." He hung his head and rubbed at his eyes when he heard it being it opened.

"Oh, my." McGonagall muttered as her eyes scanned the short note. When she was done she glanced at the distraught boy in front of her. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr Malfoy."

* * *

**Next chapter will be soon, I promise. Don't forget to review and please check out 'Auctioned Off'. Also if you want something completely different go to www. eleviel of lothlorien .blogspot .com .au (take out the spaces)Also if you want extra updates, like my page on facebook: Eleviel of Lothlorien . Bye! Eleviel**


	16. Chapter 15

**It's been a while, I know, I'm sorry. I have been finding it hard to think of what to do next. This chapter isn't very long but it was actually very hard for me to write because I couldn't think of ANYTHING! So sorry about that. I promise next time will be longer.**

**Thankyou to the reviewers! You guys make it better! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

"So then we a fight about, well it doesn't matter. Then he was gone." Draco huffed from his story telling, this was the second time he had told it in one day. The Headmistress sat there tapping her fingers to her chin and going over everything Draco was saying.

"And Miss Granger and Miss Weasley?" She prompted when the words stopped coming.

"Gone, too. I think that when the witch or wizard saw them with the envelope, they got rid of them. I think this 'assassin' has been given instructions to disapparate anyone who holds the card."

"There is no app-"

"I know, I know. But Dumbledore had exceptions, don't you think someone else could too?" Draco slumped in the chair within which he was sitting and exhaled the long breath he had been holding.

"I suppose that could have been arranged. But by who?" McGonagall pondered aloud. Her fingers kept tap-tapping on her chin and if went on any longer, Draco knew he would burst.

Tap. Tap.

"It would have to be someone who knew that you two were dating." The Professor said.

Tap. Tap.

"STOP THAT!" He bellowed, standing from the chair and throwing his arms up in the air in a gesture of annoyance.

She stopped the tapping but gave him one of her stern looks, probably saving up another detention just for him. Draco grinned at the idea of detention.

"Who would have known about you two?" McGonagall leaned forwards on her desk and rested the tip of her quill on the parchment, ready to take notes. Her eyes flicked to Draco behind her glasses and she waited for him to open his mouth and say the names.

"Uh. Granger, the Weaslette, I mean Miss Weasley, Professor Trifoot… and I think that's it." Malfoy looked up to the ceiling and tried to think of anyone else who might have seen them or heard about them. But no; they were careful.

"Professor Trifoot, you say?" The Headmistress mmmed and ahhed as she thought over the predicament. Then she turned towards one of the portraits that lined the office, "Get me Professor Trifoot straight away please." The man in the portrait turned and left, only giving a stiff nod in answer to her question.

* * *

"Farrah, please take a seat." McGonagall gestured to the empty seat next to Draco and then folded her hands neatly together and plonked them onto the desk. Her eyes travelled up and down Trifoot's body, inspecting her garb.

"Was there a reason I was called here, Headmistress?" The other woman sat precariously on the edge of the chair and gave Draco a sly look. Her lips quirked up a bit, which was odd, according to McGonagall.

"Yes, what do you know of the relationship between Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter?" The Headmistress picked up her quill and placed the nib on the parchment, ready to write.

"I was under the assumption that they had something, but it was strictly sexual?" She made it sound like a question so when McGonagall wrote it down she added the mark.

"Assumption? I thought you knew exactly what was going on." Draco said from his seat. His hands gripped the leather so hard that his knuckles were almost white before the next person spoke.

"I admit, it was not assumption."

"Have you seen this envelope before?" McGonagall passed over the red envelope; the letter was hidden in her top drawer. Trifoot took it from her hands and examined it.

"I might have," Her look was indifferent but her voice betrayed her.

"Did you send Harry this letter?" Draco stood, drawing his face down to hers and looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes," Trifoot looked away, not meeting either pair of questioning eyes.

"Why?" Draco ground out through clenched teeth. Although Trifoot's letter was the start of Harry's feelings for him, Draco didn't like the idea of her interfering.

"You two were perfect for each other, I could see that as soon as I met you two. I had that first detention session with you and then I couldn't do anything but see the possibilities!" Trifoot said, her voice was still calm.

"You only want us to be together?" Draco sat back down, his voice almost as calm as Trifoot's.

"Yes. Now why am I here?"

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley have gone missing. Have you any idea who could have taken them?" McGonagall didn't even look up as she asked the question. She just kept writing, everything that was said in the room went down onto the parchment.

"Disappeared? When? How?" Trifoot looked around, alarmed. As if the person who had done it was in the room with her at that very moment. She looked down into her hands.

"No." She whispered.

Then she too was gone.

* * *

**There it is, a short chapter. From here I have no idea where to go. If you have ideas please review and tell me! Thanks, Eleviel!**


	17. Chapter 16

**To all of the amazing reviewers, thank you. Also I apologise for the wait but wasn't working so I had to wait plus I have a heap of assessments to study for. I know, excuses excuses, but it happened, I swear.**

**Now this chapter is a little weird. We have been reading horror stories in class and for some reason that lead me to believe that I should play around with the point of view in this chapter. So I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

Creeping calloused fingers wandered out of sight and felt around on the dirty floors. Under the grime, the fingers could feel cobblestones. They were rough and the edges were jagged, much like the nails on the fingers.

They kept moving towards … well to anything really. They didn't know how log they'd been in the dank place. Minutes? Hours, maybe? Perhaps even days! All they knew was that they were there.

The knuckles brushed up against more stones, which they assumed to be the wall. They tried to move up the wall, seeking a purchase, maybe.

But that was where their leash strung tight. They couldn't go any further than a few centimetres up the wall. They tugged at their leash, but it would not budge until a grown echoed out from the darkness whence they had come and then they could move a little more.

Soon they reached the end of their tether and were struggling against the leash for a second time. Another groan, filled with pain as the first one was, and they could move again.

And again.

But there. They had reached the top and they knew that if they came back down they wouldn't be able to go any further in the other direction. They were still held by the leash.

Another groan filled the darkness and they could reach the ceiling. They stretched across it, nails groping in the blackness for a hold. Perhaps something to pull themselves up with, yank them off the leash.

Suddenly a flash of light. And a thump. If they had a mouth they would have shouted, "Who goes there?!" in a great booming voice that would echo throughout the space. They knew it would have been corny but they wouldn't have been able to resist.

"Hello?" A familiar voice to the fingers, though they couldn't place it for the life of them. "Harry are you in here?" If there had been light, the fingers were sure that they would recognise the face that goes with the voice.

"Harry? Who's Harry?" They wanted to shout. "It's just us fingers here." And they would have yelled it, if they could.

They loosed their grip on the ceiling and came tumbling down onto some for of fine mesh. They wriggled about a bit until they were certain they were pointed in the correct direction, then they started to crawl.

Slowly at first, finding their way around the weird mesh thing, which they were recalling was named clooth. Yes, that was it. Or was it cloth? They didn't have the mind-power – not to mention the mind – to figure it out right that second.

"Are you there, Harry?" The voice shouted again and now the fingers were getting real cranky that they couldn't answer. It sounded distressed. Perhaps it, too, was held against its will. Though probably not by some leash.

A scrabbling sound and then hot breath against the back of the hand. The fingers jumped in fright and would have run off if that STUPID leash hadn't held them.

Then something astonishing happened.

Something was groping up the leash, the fingers could feel it tugging. They came closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and-

"Well, hello there." The fingers would have said in a sultry voice, if they could. They moved slowly towards the things they now knew to be fellow fingers. They crept stealthily forwards and once they reached the other fingers, they ran their pads over the females.

The fingers felt the others shudder a little and then wrench out of their caresses. Startled, the male fingers jumped back a little, themselves. Offended very much.

"Harry! What was that with your fingers? It was like they … like they wanted to … Oh, never mind. How are we going to get out?"

The voice cracked a little at the end of its rant and once again the fingers wanted to shout at it that they were not Harry!

Another flash of light and the fingers heard the voice gasp in surprise and horror and joy all at the same time. There was the sound of hurried scrabbling and then happy laughs and wracking sobs all in the space of a breath.

"Ginny, how? Why? What's happening?" The fingers had never heard Hermione –HOLY BULLOCKS! THAT WAS HER NAME! – ask so many questions.

"Is Harry here with you?" A second voice, which the fingers took to be Ginny, asked hurriedly. Both girls sounded frantic in the questions and movements.

"I… I think so. But he won't answer."

"He's bloody drunk!" The other shouted. Her voice was shrill and filled with amusement. "I found an empty firewhisky bottle on his bed next to the imprint of him!"

The fingers listened in amazement as they traded stories of the things that had happened to them. The fingers found that they had lost track of time again when another flash blew through the room.

"Hello, girls. Is dear Harry here as well?" A sinister voice said from the shadows.

"Who goes there?" Hermione hissed. _At least someone said it_, thought the fingers.

"Why it's Professor Trifoot, dearie. Care for a cup of tea?" A crack sounded and the fingers assumed that this Trifoot person had snapped their fingers. Ooh, _more _fingers to … _play _with.

* * *

**So yeah, weird chapter, I know. Please leave a review and sorry about this being so late! Have a great week. Eleviel.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi there. This chapter is quite short but I am in religion class right now and I was bored so I thought, ****_Hey, why not write a chapter?_**** So I did and here it is. **

**The hand chapter was really weird, I know. But there was a point to it, I promise. **

**I haven't been updating recently because I have just started ****_Supernatural_**** (I'm only five episodes in, don't spoil it) and I am a bit addicted. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

"It has come to my attention," McGonagall stood at the front of the Great Hall, her hands clasped in front of her and her body poised as if ready to strike. "By way of Mr Malfoy, that Harry Potter is missing." Whispers rang throughout the hall.

"What's Malfoy got to do with this?" A distinctly Irish voice shouted from somewhere on the Gryffindor table. Others made their voices known and soon the entire hall was shouting, whether at the outrage of Harry's disappearance of his involvement, Draco didn't know.

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted out, sounding much like her predecessor. She took a step down the stairs at the front of the Great Hall, slowly making her way to the crowd of students that had gathered below. "Mr Malfoy's involvement is none-"

"That's wrong, Professor." Draco's voice was quiet yet it could still be heard even from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table. He slowly stood and made his way over to the crowd. "Harry and-"

Whispers moved, "_Harry? He's calling him Harry?" "Since when were they on a first name basis?" "What the bloody hell is going on?" "Where's Harry?" "How can he be missing?"_

"- I have been in an … intimate relationship for a few weeks now." Draco visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing under the skin of his throat. He noticed a familiar red-head and inwardly groaned.

"Are you 'D'?" Ron shouted out, and when Draco didn't answer, he ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "Bloody hell." Before stepping forwards up next to McGonagall and Malfoy.

To the crowd, he said, "It's true. They have been seeing – more than just seeing – each other for a few weeks." He looked at the blond next to him. "It seemed pretty serious."

Draco smiled at him and for some of the crowd, it was the first time they had ever seen him smile.

"Now, disperse!" McGonagall shouted and waved her hands at the crowd before turning to the back of the hall and going to the side door. "I always wanted to say that," she whispered to Ron as she walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds.

"Now tell me what has happened with Harry." Ron said as he sat down on the grass.

"Mr Weasley, you may not have noticed but I am quite old, and I will not be able to sit on the ground with you." Blank stares met her statement and she sighed. "I suggest we go down to Hagrid's and all talk about it together. Hmm?" She cocked her head and then motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

"What's this abou', Professor ma'am?" Hagrid said gruffly as he pulled the kettle off the fire. "Mind you, you're righ' on time for a nice cuppa." He poured the boiling water into one large cup and three smaller ones.

"Harry is missing." Draco said quietly, not meeting Hagrid's gaze, though he did look up when he heard the sound of splashing and sizzling. Hagrid had spilt the water.

"What d'ya mean, missin'?" The great bearded man slumped down into the chair and leaned forwards. "And what're you doin' 'ere? You 'aven't been down 'ere since back in…Oh I can't remember. Poin' is you Malfoy's don't ever come down 'ere."

"Harry and I have been seeing each other."

"What d'ya mean _seein'_?"

"He means … well, Malfoy I think you had better just go from the start." Ron said as he reached forward and poured some milk into his tea, taking it, and sipping it.

So Draco Malfoy told the tale of his _thing_ with Harry all over again.

* * *

**It was short, I know. Sorry. Anyway, please review and I will try to get a longer and more important chapter up soon. Eleviel.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi. Now I know it has been two weeks or something but I have an amazing excuse. SUPERNATURAL. Now to some of you this may not be a valid excuse but for others I suspect that I am forgiven. Anyway here is chapter eighteen and if I don't get distracted again more will come. IF. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

The water splashed into the ceramic mug with the floral pattern printed on its side. Trifoot cursed softly when some hit her fingers where she gripped the cup. She dragged the teabags around the four cups – Harry had woken up – and pulled them out, one by one, squeezing them and putting them to the side.

"Milk, dear? Sugar?" She asked Hermione.

"Uh, no." She had her arms crossed over her chest her face pulled tight into a scowl. She restlessly tapped her fingers on the table in front of her.

"Suit yourself. You, Ginny? Harry?" She said as she passed over Hermione's mug.

"Yeahsplease." Harry slurred. He had one hand clutched to his forehead where Hermione could only assume a pounding headache resided. If they had been anywhere else she would have laughed at him, enjoying his torment. But no. This was not the place.

"Alrighty."

"And no sugar for me, thanks, but a large dab of milk would be wonderful." Ginny, all fake politeness and a sugary smile that would rot teeth. She had her hands clasped tightly in her lap and Hermione could see that with every breath they got a little tighter.

"Here you go, dear." Trifoot passed over the cup and Ginny took it in one fluid motion, she really was a good actor. Hermione watched as the red-head took a small sip and then let her hands be warmed by the hot ceramic.

"Thank s'miss." Harry slurred and as soon as he had the cup he spilled it on himself.

"How long have we been here?" Hermione questioned after she took another sip from her teacup.

"Well, that's a tricky question. You see, this place has a different time to Hogwarts. You have been _here_ for about three hours, Harry perhaps an extra minute. You have been missing from Hogwarts for several days now." Trifoot's smile gleamed in the darkness. When she had brought down the tea she had only taken the time to grab one candle to light the din.

"_DAYS?_" Hermione exploded; making Harry jump and rub the hot cloth of the shirt he had been holding away from his body slap back onto him. He screeched a little but Hermione took no notice.

"Yes, probably three. Maybe four." Trifoot shrugged and took a long slurping sip from her cup. She sighed when her lips parted from the ceramic and closed her eyes, letting the heat sink in.

"Oh, Merlin." Ginny whined, her cool façade lifting and the frantic panic unearthing itself from the dark depths of a red-head's soul. Her teacup also dropped but she had the grace to shuffle back on her stool so that none of the hot tea spilled on her.

"Merlin's not going to help you here, dearie!" If Trifoot could cackle, Hermione was sure that she would right at that moment. But apparently she didn't have it in her. "What you really need is to get your friend there," She pointed at Harry, "To sober up and then perhaps save you. But that will take a day at least and a day here is almost a month out there."

"Oh, God."

"Is that a muggle reference?" With that Trifoot finished her tea and got up to leave. Just as she got to the door in the corner she grinned back at them and giggled a little.

When the door had slammed behind her, Hermione said, "Why is it always the Ministry people that are nuts?"

* * *

"That was fantastic tea." Ron said as he drained the last of his cup and leaned back in his chair.

"So le' me ge' 'is straigh' … You and 'Arry are … together?" Hagrid said whist giving Ron a stern look. He steepled his fingers and moved them together as a bad imitation of what people do in bed.

"Yes." Draco said, trying very hard to hold back the giggles of frightened hysteria.

"Well, uh, okay 'en." Hagrid cleared his throat and grumbled a little about idiotic teenagers and not knowing what they want. "Do you know where Harry is?"

Draco sucked in an irritated breath and sighed loudly through his nose. "No." He said slowly, enunciating slowly so that the big oaf in front of him could understand.

"And 'ow long 'as it been?"

"Three days." Hagrid must have been stirring him. There was no way that he could have forgotten that quickly.

* * *

**There it was. Perhaps more coming. Please review, I love them! Eleviel**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi there. I know it has been ages and this is really really short but for some reason my brain thinks that it is done with this story when it is so clearly not. I have been trying to write this measly amount for the past month and I could swear that it is killing me. Anyway I hope you like it. Also thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

Harry gasped when strong fingers gripped his shoulders. Those fingers were familiar and when Harry turned he realised why.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" he said, his slur was gone and his head was pounding less. He felt better. In fact he felt like jumping up and dancing on the spot until he jumped so high that he hit the sun.

When he tried to do just that, Hagrid slammed his hands onto the young Gryffindor's shoulders. "You 'ave been given a poison. One that makes ya want to jump like a crazy per'on. Calm down."

"Well how do we cure it?" Harry asked jiggling slightly under Hagrid's firm hold. "And how did I get it?" When the memories of tea and drunkenness return he groaned, then turned frantic. "Where are Hermione and Ginny?"

"They're fine. We 'ad to take 'em back to 'ogwarts so now there's only you."

"Alright, so when do we – " His scream of pain cut off the rest of his sentence.

* * *

"When will they be back?" Draco paced around McGonagall's office. Hermione's eyes followed him back and forth across the room and Ginny sat staring at the wall.

"Soon, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall said calmly from her desk. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her face was a mask of composure.

"How soon?" Just after the words had left his mouth, the room was filled with an ear-shattering scream. A body slumped to the floor in front of Hagrid who had just appeared into the room.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to apparate into Hogwarts." Draco said, his brain not really working as he crouched over Harry protectively.

Hermione gave him her best sympathetic but withering look. "How do you think we got here? They took down the wards for tonight."

"Oh."

"Draco?" Harry mumbled. Thankfully the crazy jumping spells were gone and he felt back to normal except for the fact that he had just vomited as a result of apparating, which he hadn't done for quite some time.

"Yeah, I'm here." And then, despite the slight taste of vomit in Harry's mouth, Draco kissed him. Right there in front of their friends and professors. It wasn't long and sloppy it was sweet and short, more of a quick peck to the lips rather than a full on mack.

"Good." And with that he fell asleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

Harry awoke in his normal bed. The one in Gryffindor tower. The one with the bottle of firewhisky in the bottom draw where he had left it.

"Hey." Draco said before pulling Harry's face to his and kissing his lips softly.

"Hi." Harry looked around, puzzled. "Uh, what happened?"

"Um. I'll tell you later. First I want you to tell me what happened to Trifoot." Draco petted Harry's hair until his eyes drooped.

Then in a sleepy voice, Harry murmured, "I think she got away."

"You didn't kill her?"

"No."

"Shit."

"What?" Harry muttered looking into Draco's eyes.

"Now we have to find her."

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah."

* * *

**yeah, so sorry for the shortness but writing is being a bitch. Anyway I hoped you liked it, don't forget to review. Eleviel**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi there. Thanks to everyone for the encouraging and supportive comments. You guys made my day. I am happy to say that I have had a little bit of a breakthrough, it may have been Geelong loosing the footy last night, but you know, whatever. Anyway I am glad to say that this chapter is slightly longer AND my holidays are coming up so hopefully I will be getting some more writing done. **

**I tend to find that I write my characters so that they irritate me and then I want to kill them, most of my original works end with all the characters dead. It is a problem that I am working on and I promise that I will NOT kill any of the characters in this story - alright, maybe a few.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty_

"So how do we do this?" Harry stood in front of her desk, his hand clasped firmly around Draco's and his green eyes staring intently into McGonagall's. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the pale skin of his boyfriend's and, as a result, the Slytherin smiled a little.

"Well, first we use the tracking spell on something that each of them has left behind." McGonagall's steepled fingers unwrapped and her palms fell flat against the desk. She smoothed them over the parchment and looked down at the ink scratched over the thick weave. She closed her eyes as she remembered watching him write in that familiar scrawl. Sometimes it was hard without him, guiding her.

"Both of them?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. We figure that Trifoot had hired someone to take you guys out of the castle." Draco said, squeezing his fingers around Harry's. He gave a little smile which was returned and then gave most of his attention back to the Headmistress.

"Oh."

"So we already have something of Trifoot's," She held up a familiar red envelope.

"But that was from Draco." Harry said, confused. He whipped his head around to stare intently at the blond boy. "Isn't it?"

Malfoy grimaced and looked down, not meeting Harry's penetrating gaze.

"No, it wasn't from him. Trifoot sent it to you in an attempt to get you two … together." McGonagall gestured to their clasped hands.

A slow coil of anger burned through Harry until it reached up his throat and exploded through his mouth. "It was a lie?" He dropped Draco's hand and took a step backwards, away from the Slytherin.

"Uh, kind of. At the time they were … hidden inside … Merlin, I don't know, Harry. All I _do_ know is that what it says in there is real now." He moved forward and took Harry's face in his soft hands. "I have never felt anything stronger." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to the Gryffindor's forehead.

"Alright." Harry said, hugging Draco to him. He turned back to McGonagall, "What of hers is on there?"

"Her saliva; it was licked closed." McGonagall placed it down on the desk and then stood. She began to mutter some Latin words and soon enough the envelope was glowing a strange blue.

Then, it stood up on the desk, opened itself and inside, written in a dark blue ink, were instructions on how to find Trifoot.

"Wow." Harry said, stunned. "What about her partner; the one doing the spells?"

"Well, we don't have anything of theirs." She looked up at them. "I was hoping that you boys would be able to find something. A hair, some dead skin, anything will do." Her face was full of expression, on one hand she knew that they needed their time together to rediscover a relationship, and on the other hand she really needed that DNA found so that she could find the perpetrator. "Never mind, I can get Ron or Hermione to do it."

"No." Harry said, glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. "We can do it. And they can help. This castle is huge; there is no way that we will be able to find it by ourselves." He grinned at McGonagall and gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"Good, good. Tell me as soon as you have something." She said.

They made their way to the door of the Headmistress' office and just as they were about to descend the stairs, she called out.

"Take a day first. Get back into your groove." She congratulated herself on her 'new age' language smirking at the looks of astonishment on the boys' faces. "What? You think I was never young?"

Laughing, they ran down the stairs and back to Draco's dorm. They would have a _lot_ of fun re-establishing their relationship.

* * *

**I hope that was good! I will try not to kill the characters even though I can't stand them. Anyway hopefully I will have some more inspiration and type up another chappie for you guys. Eleviel.**


	22. Epilogue

**I understand that I have not been very forthcoming with some of my stories, the problem is that I have too many ideas that I get distracted half way through a tale. Anyway, I am sorry to say that this is the final installment of Dallying in Detention. Just some acknowledgements...**

**Firstly to all of you reviewers, you guys were fantastic. Thanks for everything**

**Secondly to ****_BlankIndexCards _****for the fabulous fan art.**

**Anyway, thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing and just sitting there in front of you various devices gawking at my stupidity and hastily written chapters. Thankyou.**

* * *

_Epilogue_

After days of searching for anything that would lead back to the person who had been doing the apparating and disapparating, they only came up with a few stray hairs.

"Why don't we do some DNA testing on it?" Harry suggested quietly amidst a conversation about the hairs.

After receiving several quizzical looks and a few out right questions he went on to explain the muggle way of crime solving. This did not clear up any of the questions but after Hermione helped to explain it, most of the expressions had been cleared.

* * *

John Martell.

That was the name that appeared at the top of the screen on the computer.

"But how does it have a database of wizards?" Ron had queried when they came back with the name.

Hermione gave him a condescending look, "Magic?"

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

_Several Years Later_

After many testimonies and inquiries, John Martell was charged with aiding a criminal. He was sentenced to five years jail time in the new compartments of Azkaban prison.

Ex-professor Farrah Trifoot was charged with kidnapping and harming of minors. After a large and astonishing confession, she was also charged with illegal possession of underage porn. It seems she had taken out her memories of Harry and Draco's encounters and kept them. She was awarded thirteen years in one of the branches off Azkaban prison. The two minors involved in the underage porn were not told of its existence.

* * *

Harry and Draco went on to have a long and very complicated, but happy, life full of household dramas – especially on the side of the Malfoys.

Hermione and Ron eventually got married after much pestering and the wedding was a splendid affair. Soon enough there were little Granger-Weasleys running rampant about Hogwarts.

* * *

And so, a happy ending if there ever was one.

* * *

**And there you have it. Thanks very much for reading, feel free to leave a review or just PM me in general. I hope you enjoyed it. Eleviel**


End file.
